ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha talk:Babel
I think that since the German version has enacted this already, it might be a good idea for English MA to catch up -- to see more of what its about, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Babel and de:Memory Alpha:Babel. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 07:32, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :''User language templates aid multilingual communication by making it easier to contact someone who speaks a certain language. The idea originated on the Wikimedia Commons and has also been implemented on Meta-Wiki and some of the other Wikipedias, to varying extents. To participate, you can add the Babel template to your user page. I already know what you're talking about, and it's a great idea. Why is Italian on there though? Is there a plan for Italian MA? Otherwise, if it's just to let people know you speak it, Spanish needs to be listed. Weyoun 07:34, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :What about portuguese? I'd like that too. I think this idea can bring together speakers of those languages, which could possibly aid or make possible the future creation of Memory-Alpha versions in said languages. Shanok 18:20, 18 January 2006 (UTC) ::Can we request language categories to be made if we speak a language that's not already on here? Anya Prynn 03:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Sure, add your request here. We only create the categories and templates that will be used immediately, either representing a Memory Alpha language version or a user-requested language. The whole idea behind the Babel Project, though, is to enable speakers of various languages to identify each other and exchange information (and perhaps grow into a large enough group to support a new language version!) -- Renegade54 05:48, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Then my requests would be ga-1 and sco-1 (Irish and Scots!) Anya Prynn 23:19, 17 May 2007 (UTC) I'll get right on it! :) -- Renegade54 03:40, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Do we have something here for Slovak lang speakers? I would like to see sk here. Lupask 23:00, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ---- About Babel categories :Archived from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. Several "Babel categories" have been suggested for deletion on MA:Vfd, and I agree with that suggestion. Related, I'd like to propose moving the remaining categories (however the vote turns out) to a more verbose title - instead of "User XX" or "User XX-n", I'd like to see those categories following our informal naming convention for maintenance categories: "Memory Alpha users speaking XX" or something similar. -- Cid Highwind 23:01, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Good idea. Like I said on the Vfd page, I'd have initiated a discussion here, but I wanted to get the deletions out of the way since any conversation here would end in either "Let's delete the categories" or "Let's keep the categories." You're right about the naming as well, perhaps "Memory Alpha speakers of English", "Memory Alpha speakers of German", etc would work best. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:07, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I'm not experienced with Wiki-formatting tables, perhaps someone else can edit Memory Alpha:Babel's tables to remove the superfluous categories without making it look disorganized. I tried and it always looked wrong somehow. I've removed the superfluous category listings from the English tags at any rate. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:13, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) tlhIngan Hol Can I add Babel templates for tlhIngan Hol? joqral 13:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC)